Heatstriker: Silent Adventure
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime AU. Heatstriker is a new mech who has just moved to the town of Iacon. But the problem isn't that he's a Predacon, it's the fact that he never speaks. Join Heatstriker as he makes friends, enemies and goes on crazy adventures while keeping his past secrets to himself. But, for how long can he keep his reasons for not talking before someone finds out? I own Heatstriker.
1. New Beast

**_Hello Mechs and Femmes, I'm back with several more stories in mind. This story will introduce my latest OC. I'm really looking forward to telling his story. I kinda got the inspiration for this from South Park: The Stick Of Truth. However, later I will reveal the reason for why this OC does not talk but my OC will probably speak through his thoughts at different times. _**

**_Name: Heatstriker_**

**_Type: Predacon_**

**_Age: 10 Earth Years_**

**_His appearance will be placed during the story. I may develop more OCs and mabye mark the return of my Vehicon OCs Kenny, Bloodbath, Sonny and Thomas. I will also be working on my other new stories for Transformers and Kirby at the same time. For now, let's start with my new OC centered story._**

* * *

Heatstriker: Silent Adventure

Chapter 1: New Beast

It has been many years since the last time a new mech has moved to the town of Iacon. Iacon did not have a bad reputation, but it did host Predacons who were desperately hoping to gain more members for their group. Right now it was only Predaking, SkyLnx and Darksteel. They didn't exactly get along with the normal mechs. Though occasionally they'd talk to the group of younglings named Bumblebee, Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave. It was almost the start of school when there was word of a new kid coming to town. No one knew who he was, what he looked like...or if it was just a myth. One morning, a moving truck mech parked in front of a red and green house. Younglings Bumblebee, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream stood by a fence across the street observing.

"So, I bet the new kid is tall." Soundwave said.

"I'm sure he'll be shy, he's going to need help living around here."' Bee was worried.

"Ha, I'm sure the guy can handle himself." Starscream rolled his eyes.

"How do you know it's a mech, it could be a femme." Shockwave shrugged.

They couldn't get a good view of the parents who quickly went in carrying boxes. But they could see the new kid's long black and blue wings.

"Seeker!" Starscream smirked.

But then they notice tires with blue rims

"Grounder?" Bee cocked his head to the side.

Finally, the mech backed up carrying a box revealing his whole body. From helm to pede he wore dark blue armor with black stripes stretching from his large black shoulder pads to his pedes. His large wings and tires really stood out with their blue and black color, though his back tires were much bigger. His long golden razor-sharp talons were shaped like lightning bolts. His blue face was hidden by a blue mask with a red visor. His chest was covered with large dark-tinted windows and his back revealed large exhaust pipes like a big rig. Finally, large silver horns were placed on the sides of his head like a bull.

"Huh? What kind of mech is that? Some kind of triple-changer?" Shockwave wondered.

"Don't know, but that's the most strangest mech I've ever seen." Starscream nodded.

The mech turned to them and seemed to gasp. The mask suddenly retracted revealing a face that startled the others. The mech's optics were glowing dark blue and they were wolf-like. A large scar ran through the mech's left optic and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth and long fangs stretching nearly to his chin. This mech was definitely someone who stood out. The mech looked frightened...even worse...he was a Predacon.

"A PREDACON?" Bee backed away in fear.

"Oh great, just what we needed." Starscream rolled his optics.

The Predacon seemed worried and his mask slipped over his face again. Later, the Predacon had finished unpacking his stuff and setting up his room upstairs. His parents walked in and he retracted his mask.

"Hey champ, how do you like your new room?" His father asked.

The mech just kept still on his bed saying nothing.

"Look, I know they're aren't many Predacons in this town, but our jobs here will pay us a lot of money. You'll get along great with the others.

"..."

"Oh and honey, you do remember why you can't...you know..." His mom hoped he remembered.

But he still didn't say anything and just stared at his parents. They were used to the silence for awhile and decided it was best not to worry too much about it. The Predacon had endured a traumatic experience that the family decided to keep to themselves.

"I don't think he remembers." His dad whispered to his mate.

"Mabye that's a good thing." His mom whispered back.

"Look son, you should go on out and make some friends." His dad suggested.

"..."

"Well, we left some money in the kitchen, just leave whenever you want, but when you do, please don't where that mask everywhere." The mother said.

When they left, the mech walked over to the window and opened it. He looked around his new town...it looked peaceful. But he still hadn't met anybody. He decided to go downstairs and grab the money his parents left him and walk out. He kept his face revealed as he let the cool air crash against his wings. He was just the right age to be able to transform and he did.

He was indeed a triple changer and his beast mode was a dragon while his other mode was a cybertronian drag racer. In his vehicle mode, a large supercharger was mounted on his hood, his big back tires made his whole frame bend down a bit. His wings acted like a double-decker spoiler and his name was branded onto his golden grill which read:

_**HEATSTRIKER**_

He choose to race down the streets of Iacon looking forward to making friends. He however was quickly heading into trouble when he about to pass the local officer Barricade who was parked by a large billboard. Heatstriker raced past him startling Barricade awake.

"Not in my town you don't."

Barricade raced onto the road and blared his sirens. Heatstriker heard the sirens and pulled over. Barricade was shocked since he had never seen a mech like him before. They transformed and faced each other.

"Haven't seen you around these parts. Apparently where you come from there are no speed limits." Barricade sneered.

"..."

"Can't you talk?"

"..."

"Wait, you're that new kid who just moved to town. Everyone in Iacon has heard about your arrival. Look kid, I'll let you off this time since you're new but mind the speed limit next time alright?" Barricade warned.

Heatstriker made a little nod before transforming and leaving. After a few more minutes of traveling, he started to like the look of the city. It seemed peaceful and quiet like many people said. He preferred to travel by road than the air and he loved to hear the sound of his own motor. As he turned around a corner, he stopped abruptly to see Bumblebee being harassed by a young Vehicon. Heatstriker transformed and walked up closer.

"Leave me alone." Bee whimpered.

"Or what? You gonna cry?" The Vehicon laughed.

Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he turned around, he was sucker-punched hard by Heatstriker.

"OW! I'M TELLING!" The Vehicon ran off crying.

Bumblebee realized it was new kid who had saved him.

"Wow, thanks man. My name is Bumblebee, we should be friends." Bee said.

"..."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Where did you live before moving here?"

"..."

"Aw, I get it if your shy. After all you're new. Hey, I want you to meet a few of my other friends." Bee said.

Bumblebee and Heatstriker transformed and headed further down the road. On the way, Bumblebee adjusted his rearview mirror to see "Heatstriker" on the grill. Eventually they came to another house where Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave hung around. They saw Bee pull up with the new kid but the three looked uncertain about him. The two transformed and walked over.

"Hey guys, this is Heatstriker, the new kid." Bee introduced him.

The three looked him all over since he was much closer up but Heatstriker continued to stare at them and not say anything.

"So...why have you moved here?" Soundwave asked him.

"..."

"He doesn't really talk." Bee shrugged.

"Oh, well that's different." Shockwave said.

"How is he going to be able to live a good life around here without talking?" Starscream said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine around us." Bee said.

Bumblebee patted Heatstriker on his shoulder and the Predacon actually seem to smile for a brief moment. While Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave introduced themselves...little did they know...the Predacons DarkSteel and SkyLnx were spying on them. They were shocked about the appearance of Heatstriker and decided to tell Predaking.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Well what do you guys think, I feel like this is a new approach for me. But like I said, what happened to him will be revealed later. And just a reminder that I will be working on other stories as well. I hope you all enjoy Heatstriker.**_


	2. Big Help

Chapter 2: Big Help

With Heatstriker gaining his first four friends in Iacon, they all headed off for the playground. Bumblebee talked with Heatstriker about a few warnings.

"You got to be careful around these parts, those crazy Vehicons like to cause trouble...especially around the playground. But since you're a Predacon so I don't think you'd have much of a problem. I think you can put up a fight." Bee chuckled.

Heatstriker said nothing but made a small smile. When they arrived at the playground, Soundwave and Starscream quickly ran over to the swings, Shockwave and Bumblebee went to go on the slides, and Heatstriker just stood there not knowing what to do. He looked around at all the younglings running around playing, yelling and having a good time. He had to resist the urge to flip up his mask.

"AHH! HELP I'M FALLING!" Came a voice.

Heatstriker noticed a silver mech with a visor over his optics by the name of Jazz holding onto the monkey bars and slipping, his claws dug in the metal of the bar. Heatstriker ran over and balanced Jazz by holding his legs. Jazz gasped upon seeing the Predacon helping him but was glad he was. Heatstriker held on as he walked Jazz across the bars and he made it to the platform.

"Thanks Predacon, who are you?" Jazz asked.

"..."

"Uh, what's your name?"

"..."

"Not a talker? That's alright, but consider me...your friend." Jazz smiled and ran off.

Heatstriker just watched as Jazz went to talk with some others. Suddenly he heard someone else needing help.

"Give it back!" Yelled Sideswipe.

The seeker bullies Dreadwing and SkyQuake had taken Sideswipe's ball and tossing at each other making Sideswipe jump for it.

"Why don't you make us?" SkyQuake said pushing Sideswipe to the ground.

Sideswipe began to cry while the twins laughed at him. Heatstriker angrily walked over and shoved SkyQuake. The twins turned around and jumped a bit.

"Who are you?" Dreadwing sneered.

Heatstriker didn't say anything and just stared angrily at them.

"Beat it kid before we rip your wings and tires off." Dreadwing threatened.

"..."

"Not talking huh, well mabye you'll answer to the beating you're about to get." SkyQuake cracked his knuckles.

Heatstriker said nothing but flex his claws. SkyQuake ran at Heatstriker with a fist, when he swung, Heatstriker grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. SkyQuake yelled out in pain but was silence by Heatstriker striking him in the face sending the seeker to the ground with a black eye. Dreadwing lunged at the Predacon but Heatstriker jumped up and kicked Dreadwing in the chin knocking him down as well. Heatstriker then ran at the the seeker and slashed his claws right across Dreadwing's chest.

"AHHH! JERK!" Dreadwing cried.

Dreadwing and SkyQuake ran away crying while Sideswipe picked up his ball and looked at the Predacon.

"You saved me and my ball. Thank you so much dude. Hey wait, you're the new kid...I knew I wasn't joking to my friends." Sideswipe said.

"..."

"Well, I'll see you around...I'll put in a good word for ya." Sideswipe promised leaving.

Bumblebee and Shockwave came over impressed.

"You did it, you ran those bullies off. You're going to fit in just fine here." Bee patted his back.

Suddenly, Soundwave and Starscream had decided to jump off the swings very high and land on the ground. When they did, they didn't realize how close they were to Heatstriker and crashed right on top of him. Heatstriker fell face-first onto the ground with the two jumpers on top.

"OH SCRAP! HEATSTRIKER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Bee yelled.

Soundwave and Starscream helped him up quickly worried he was going to get mad. But Heatstriker shook his head and revealed he had slipped on his mask a second before he hit the ground but it was dented. Shockwave examined it.

"We're sorry Heatstriker don't be mad." Soundwave was worried.

Heatstriker wasn't mad since he didn't really feel any pain.

"Heatstriker I may be young like the rest of us, but I'm smart enough to get this mask fixed free of charge. Come on, I'll take you to my house." Shockwave said.

Over at his house, Shockwave took him up to his room where he began to fix his mask. Heatstriker stayed silent the whole time.

"So...did you know we were all expecting a new kid?"

"..."

"Apparently you're supposed to be very important. But why?"

"..."

"You really aren't a talker are you?"

"..."

"Did something happened to you before you moved here?"

"..."

"Hmm, well I'm almost done fixing your mask. Just give me a few minutes."

"..."

"You know, I always wanted to become one of the greatest scientists on Cybertron. And one day, I'm gonna make that happen." Shockwave said with determination in his voice.

Heatstriker smiled at him making Shockwave wish he could smile back. Shockwave finished fixing his mask and it was starting to get late. Heatstriker decided to slip into the local market downtown to get some snacks before going home. His friends hope he'd play with them again tomorrow. On the way home, he could've sworn he heard some rustling nearbye. He decided to ignore and continue on. That rustling, was a military commander spying around.

"Ultra Magnus sir, I'm not sure, but I believe we found the Predacon's new location. Iacon." The mech said.

**"Keep in eye on this mech. His amazing power must be studied by our scientists, but first, we must see if this power is the real deal. It's surprising enough that a Predacon could be one of the final triple-changers on this planet. But do not blow your cover, he must be kept in the dark for a little while longer."**

"Yes sir. Should we set up the secret headquarters?"

**"Not yet, keep watching this mech, soon we will set up base."**

Heatstriker arrived home where his parents were in the living room watching TV. The two had actually had plans to interface that night but Heatstriker arrived before they could. Heatstriker said nothing to his parents as he walked past them.

"Hello son how was your day?" The father asked.

"..."

"Did you make any friends?" His mom asked.

"..."

"Of course...nothing to say." His father sighed.

Heatriker closed his door and grabbed a datapad from on top of his dresser. It was a journal he had owned for a little while. He smiled a little as he wrote about his day, his friends, his first fight, and how he was going to love being in this town. After finishing he placed the data pad down and looked at the contacts on his phone.

**New Contacts:**

**Bumblebee**

**Soundwave**

**Shockwave**

**Starscream**

**Jazz**

**Sideswipe**

Heatstriker smiled and decided to get some sleep thinking of what tomorrow would hold. But as he tried to sleep, he couldn't help but slide the tip of a talon down the scar on his left optic keeping it closed. He frowned...his parents were wrong...he did remember.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Wrong Side

Chapter 3: Wrong Side

The next morning, the sunlight beamed through Heatstriker's window waking him up. He made a silent yawn and scratched his back. It was a brand new day and it was time for a new adventure. He was very hungry but decided not to bother his parents right now, plus they took too long to get up. He made up his bed and walked outside to start his day. He needed to get something to eat and realized he hadn't used any of his money. The energon donuts were heard to be extremely good and wanted to get some. He was surprised to find the place not packed. He walked in and saw just about two mechs eating donuts and drinking some warm oil. They and the staff noticed him.

"Hey, you must be the new kid who moved to town. Didn't know it was going to be a Predacon though...but at least your a nice Predacon. Word spread about how you helped out a few people at the playground...but you're not a talker are you?" One of the staff guessed.

"..."

"We thought so." One of the customers said.

BOOM!

"Uh-oh, I told Warpath to be careful back there. WARPATH! YOU OKAY?" His dad yelled.

"I'M STUCK DAD!" Warpath yelled back.

Heatstriker walked into the back room and looked around. He saw Warpath with the cannon on his chest stuck between two very large gears.

"Hey Kid, think you can give me a hand?" Warpath asked.

Heatstriker said nothing and used his massive strength to pull Warpath backwards, the gears groaned desperate to spin again. With a few more hard tugs, the two fell back on their afts and the gears started to spin again. Warpath felt a little pain but overall he was fine.

"Thanks new kid, you saved me. Man you really must have a reputation for helping people and making friends because you helped me and now we're friends...KA-POW! SEE YOU LATER DUDE! KA-BLAM!" Warpath ran off out of the back room.

Heatstriker walked back into the main part where Warpath's parents were happy.

"Nicely done kid, for helping our son, we'll give you a free dozen and a large cup of warm oil for free as well." The father said.

Heatstriker smiled and nodded. About 30 minutes later, Heatstriker exited the shop sucking the remaining crumbs of his claws. Bumblebee had sent him a text to meet them over his house. But as he started his walk, he was confronted by DarkSteel and SkyLnx who didn't look happy.

"Hey new kid, our friend Predaking wants you over to his house immediately. Either you can come quietly or you can fight. But I'm warning you, fighting us will be one of the worst decisions of your life. Just saying!" SkyLnx said.

Heatstriker looked between the two of them deciding on what to do. Two Predacons against one? Mabye it would be best to surrender. He raised his hands.

"Wise choice kid, cuff him!" SkyLnx told DarkSteel.

DarkSteel cuffed Heatstriker's hands behind him and SkyLnx placed a little sack over his head. They walked for a few minutes before Heatstriker felt himself being stopped. The sack was taken off but the cuffs stayed on. He looked around only to find that he was in a backyard. But there were also more Predacon younglings like him there. He thought there were only three besides him. DarkSteel and SkyLnx stood beside him and giggled.

"You thought it was just three of us? Pah, there are many more, they just don't live in this city." SkyLnx said.

There in the backyard were also Predacons like Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Ser-ket, Ripclaw, Waspinator and Grimwing. None of them looked friendly. Then he finally looked up and saw another Predacon sitting on a throne. Heatstriker knew the Predacons had a leader...and he must be it. He must have been Predaking...though he didn't look too frightening and Heatstriker was actually up to Predaking's shoulder height. The Predacon looked down on Heatstriker with his yellow optics glowing.

"So, you're the new kid everyone's been talking about. What's your name?" Predaking demanded.

"Predaking, we've been spying on this guy since we told you about him and apparently...he doesn't speak. But his name is Heatstriker." DarkSteel sneered close to Heatstriker's face.

Heatstriker wanted to hide behind his mask but he also didn't want to show too much fear. Predaking raised an optic ridge before getting up and walking slowly towards Heatstriker. The other Predacons thought Predaking was going to beat on him for not speaking. The femmes Ser-ket and Ripclaw hoped to Primus not. Predaking stood right in front of Heatstriker proving they were almost the same height.

"You dare associate with non-Predacons?" Predaking growled.

"..."

"You should know better than that. Surely, you've found out there were already Predacons here in Iacon. We're supposed to stay together, even if we are in different cities. We only associate with non-predacons only when necessary. We consider that betrayal and we HARM traitors. While I would personally have you be beaten by everyone here, this time I warning you. If we see you hanging with anyone except us...there will be hell to pay." Predaking sneered.

"..."

"Go on, retort back, we dare ya!" SkyLnx nudged Heatstriker.

"..."

"Yeah, we thought so." Darksteel sneered.

"Release him." Predaking ordered.

SkyLnx released Heatstriker who rubbed his arms. Predaking, SkyLnx and Darksteel walked away while the other Predacons started talking with each other like nothing happened. Heatstriker was mad, just because he was a Predacon doesn't mean he had to talk only with them. He should be free to do what he wanted. He was suddenly confronted by the twin sisters Ser-ket and Ripclaw.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Ripclaw asked.

"..."

"Can't get used to you not talking kid. But look, don't mind Predaking. He's a jerk, the rest of us don't really listen to him. We're just kinda scared of him." Ser-ket revealed.

"Yeah, none of us would beat you up. You seem cool and can make friends easily. You're okay with us."

"..."

"You know, you can hang around anyone you want to, if Predaking gets mad, so what. He just like to threaten people since he's bigger." Ripclaw smiled.

"I'm Ser-ket by the way."

"Yeah, and I'm Ripclaw, we're twins."

Heatstriker smiled, he was a little embarrassed.

"Just let us know if you need anything while we're here. And don't worry, we're all your friends here." Ripclaw nodded.

Heatstriker looked around to see Waspinator, Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb and Grimwing nodding. A few minutes later, Heatstriker finally, found the four talking by Bee's house.

"About time you showed up!" Starscream groaned.

"..."

"Oh yeah, you don't talk." Starscream actually forgot.

"But where were you?" Shockwave asked.

Heatstriker held out his phone revealing new contacts.

**_New Contacts:_**

**_Warpath_**

**_Ser-ket_**

**_Ripclaw_**

**_Rampage_**

**_Divebomb_**

**_Razorclaw_**

**_Grimwing_**

**_Waspinator_**

"Wow, that was fast." Soundwave said.

"Heck yeah, he's a natural." Shockwave nodded.

"I'm guessing you met Predaking." Starscream scoffed.

"..."

"Yeah I kinda figured." Starscream smirked.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"..."

"Well he's not damaged anywhere he's fine." Shockwave examined him.

"You got to be careful around him." Bee warned.

"He can be an asshole sometimes." Soundwave shook his head.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Bee said.

They all left to go find Ironhide who owned the local weapons shop. Little did Heatstriker know, the stationed military commander from earlier was nearbye.

"So he's made friends with more Predacons. This may be tougher than we thought."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Silent Anger

_**For this story I'm using G1 Wheeljack because I think he's a bit better than Prime Wheeljack. Also I'm using G1/IDW Cyclonus.**_

Chapter 4: Silent Anger

Ironhide and his partner Wheeljack were professionals when it came to weapons and tools. His weapons shop was extremely popular and had a lot of customers every day. He also had about the new kid but didn't know it was a Predacon. Today, Ironhide was having a problem but was relieved to see the group of younglings when they came inside. Heatstriker was amazed by what the store offered. He didn't own any weapons besides claws and fangs.

"Hi Ironhide, what's wrong?" Bee asked.

"Well, I cannot find the toolbox I use to fix my generators and the main one is busted. I'm using my backup generator...I really need to find it." Ironhide rubbed his head.

"And you checked everywhere?" Shockwave asked.

Soundwave did a scan using his visor but didn't detect the missing toolbox anywhere.

"Yep, nowhere to be seen." Soundwave shook his head.

Ironhide noticed the new kid looking around and could clearly see he was a Predacon.

"I see you're interested in weapons huh? You really must be different from other Predacons." Ironhide assumed.

"..."

"You okay kid?"

"..."

"He doesn't talk." Starscream informed him.

"Really? Why?"

"..."

"It's best not to ask." Bee said.

"Oh, well...mabye you guys could go around town and look for it?" Ironhide asked.

"Sure, but...were any Vehicons around?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, but none of them came inside." Ironhide said.

"Did you check the cameras anyway?" Soundwvae asked.

"Yeah, nothing suspicious."

"Hmm, where's Wheejack?"

"Out on break why?"

Suddenly, Heatstriker realized something. He walked to the back room and looked around leaving the others confused.

"What's he doing?" Ironhide asked.

"That's a good question." Starscream crossed his arms.

Heatstriker saw what looked like a space on a rack with boxes big enough to fit a toolbox, he transformed into his dragon mode and sniffed the ground. He picked up a scent that smelled like energon...then he noticed a few drops of fresh energon. Before the others could come back there, Heatstriker headed right back out still in beast mode. The others jumped back upon seeing the blue and black dragon.

"Mabye he picked up a scent...but whose?" Shockwave wondered.

Heatstriker transformed to robot mode and pointed outside.

"What is it Heatstriker?" Bee asked him.

Heatstriker said nothing and walked out looking at the ground. His friends and Ironhide followed him out of the shop and down the street. Heatstriker wasn't in a hurry, he was just as fast runner like most Predacons. He ran all the way back near his neighborhood up to a blue and gray house that belonged to the young inventor Wheeljack. He was known for his dangerous inventions that damaged Iacon plenty of times. But over the last few years he has drifted away from crazy inventing and is controlling his emotions at Ironhide's shop.

It turns out, he was the one who took the toolbox and got cut in the process. Heatstriker arrived at his house and quickly went to his door. A camera was positioned right above the door and it scanned him.

**DETECTING PREDACON! ALERT WHEELJACK!**

Sirens blared loudly as Heatstriker had to cover his audios. The others arrived covering their audios as well. Wheeljack opened his bedroom window upstairs.

"AAAHHH! A PREDACON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE! BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET IN! FLYING WON'T HELP YOU, I HAVE LASERS BUILT INTO THE WALL THAT WILL BLAST YOU INSTANTLY! WHATEVER YOU'RE HERE FOR, I KNOW NOTHING!" Wheeljack yelled, his earbulbs flashing brightly.

Wheeljack grabs one of his wrenches and throws it at Heatstriker who dodges it in horror. Big mistake...now Wheeljack had just pissed him off. Heatstriker clenched his claws into fists angrily.

"Uh-oh." Bee backed away.

"WHEELJACK! HEATSTRIKER IS A GOOD GUY! WE JUST NEED THE-" Ironhide is cut off.

"I'M NOT LISTENING! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Wheeljack yelled.

Heatstriker couldn't risk climbing in case there were lasers in the walls so he simply rammed open the door. Spikes, shock prods and metal boxing gloves came shooting out of the walls but Heatstriker destroyed them all by punching, clawing and kicking his way up the stairs. He kept his mask on the whole time he went up. Wheeljack was at the top of the stairs throwing books and empty ammo cans at Heatstriker who knocked them all away.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU VILE BEAST! I DON'T LIKE PREDACONS! GET AWAY!" Wheeljack kept throwing stuff.

Heatstriker angrily transformed into beast mode and charged Wheeljack without roaring. Wheeljack screamed back to his room and tried to keep his door shut.

"GO AWAY BEAST! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He got a response when Heatstriker crashed a fist through his door missing Wheeljack's face by inches. Wheeljack was launched on his bed when the Predacon broke into his room. They ended up on opposite sides of the room. Heatstriker was extremely angry and Wheeljack knew he had no choice but to fight back.

"Alright Predacon you made it this far, looks like now I got to fight you." Wheeljack said grabbing a metal baseball bat from behind his bed.

He lunged at the Predacon and took a swing but Heatstriker blocked it. Heatstriker punched Wheeljack in the chest hard before taking the bat and bending it. Wheeljack found another wrench and threw it but Heatstriker caught it and threw it back hitting one of Wheeljack's earbulbs.

"OW! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Wheeljack sneered.

But before he could do anything else, Heatstriker lunged and pinned Wheeljack to the wall. When Heatstriker flipped off his mask, Wheeljack couldn't help but stare into the Predacon's dark blue wolf-like optics. Ironhide and the others ran in just in time just as Heatstriker was about to punch Wheeljack in the face.

"HEATSTRIKER STOP! PLEASE! IT'S OVER, IT'S OVER!" Ironhide pulled the Predacon back.

"You know this guy?" Wheeljack asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's the new kid. But he's alright with us. Ironhide couldn't find that toolbox...and there it is!" Bee pointed to the open closet where the toolbox was placed.

"Oh that's what you wanted. I needed to fix my SAFE inventions down in the basement. I had just finished and was about to return it." Wheeljack explained.

"Oh, well you could've told me." Ironhide said.

"I didn't think you would notice."

"Well Wheeljack, I believe you got someone to apologize to!" Starscream said.

Wheeljack felt bad about everything that happened.

"Heatstriker, I'm sorry for fighting with you. I guess not all Predacons are bad...I'm scared of them."

Heatstriker rolled his optics and smiled.

"I guess that means we're friends." Wheeljack assumed.

"Yeah, nice work Heatstriker!" Ironhide agreed.

That night, Heatstriker was walking home looking forward to get a good rest. Wheeljack had given Heatstriker some nitrous cans and grenades with permission from Ironhide.

_**New Contacts:**_

_**Wheeljack**_

_**Ironhide**_

He was about 2 blocks from his house when he saw a familiar enforcer racing up the road. The mech stopped and transformed revealing himself to be Barricade.

"Hey kid, you going home?" Barricade asked.

"..."

"Well, I was wondering if you're up to win some money!" Barricade smirked.

Heatstriker raised an optic ridge before shurgging.

"Tell ya what Heatstriker. I'm in the mood for a race, how about me and you race around town. If you win, I'll give you $50. What do ya say?" Barricade offered.

Heatstriker thought about it. I did seem like fun, what else did he have to do? He transformed into his car mode as a response.

"Excellent, let's roll!" Barricade transformed as well.

The two begun their race and decided to start on the backroads of Iacon. High above them, an unknown jet stayed on their tail and was talking to someone.

"Ultra Magnus sir, I recieved the name of the Predacon. Heatstriker."

**"So it really is the Predacon Triple Changer Heatstriker. I never would've expected he would hide out in Iacon. Our plans of studying these rare species will be revived. And I will retrieve him. Detonate the bombs Cyclonus, we got a base to build."**

"Yes sir." Cyclonus said.

He transformed on the top of a hill and pulled a detonator. Bombs have been placed around the large Iacon library years ago. And with one press...

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Luckily at a time when it was closed, the libary exploded in a fiery inferno. Large pieces of the building flew all around town destroying business, some houses and all over the roads. Heatstriker and Barricade saw the pieces flying towards them.

"UH-OH! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Barricade yelled.

They swerved and dodged several pieces but with all the swerving they eventually lost control. Barricade spun out into the side of a building while Heatstriker transformed and tumbled to a stop. He had badly scraped his armor and was in pain. Energon dripped from his mouth and he silently groaned. Then a figure stepped over him but it wasn't Barricade.

"Thought you could get away?" Cyclonus sneered.

Before Heatstriker could do anything, Cyclonus knocked him out with a strong punch and everything went black.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

_He remembered everything...the day they found him...captured him...tortured him...humiliated him...ruined him. He remembered the agonizing pain of the studies. Scientists desperate to find out just how could Predacons be triple-changers. What made him special? Why him? Was there a power beyond the triple-changing? Was he a special gift from Primus himself? They must know...even when they discovered he had both wings and wheels and kidnapped the Predacon at age 4, they enjoyed studying him and making him feel unwanted. His own parents couldn't do anything to stop them no matter how hard they tried. Neither Ultra Magnus or Cyclonus cared for the Predacon's feelings...some did...most didn't._

_"What's wrong little beast? Didn't have a good night? Couldn't sleep?" _

_Cyclonus walked into the cell they kept Heatstriker in. The Kaon scientists and the secret government agency have been investigating Heatstriker for a year now and just the previous day they were able to capture him and do several painful tests on him. Heatstriker was kept on a plain berth with his arms and legs cuffed to it. The young Heatstriker couldn't do anything but tear up when Cyclonus entered the room. The tall-horned mech's sharp claws tapped the berth as he walked clearly into Heatstriker's view._

_"You seem upset." Cyclonus smirked._

_Heatstriker's tears slid down to the berth. _

_"I'm always happy when you're upset freak!" Cyclonus snarled._

_Immediately, Cyclonus punches Heatstriker hard in the face twice. Then he punches him in the chest making Heatstriker cough up energon. Cyclonus chuckled._

_"He-he, I always love how you're so silent. I've noticed you're never much of the talker."_

_"..."_

_"DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"_

_"..."_

_"THAT'S IT KID!"_

_Suddenly, Cyclonus lost patience and begins to brutally beat the scrap out of Heatstriker without mercy. But Heatstriker made no grunts, screams or any sounds at all angering Cyclonus even more. Cyclonus found a few large pieces of glass nearbye and grabbed a piece._

_"Mabye this will get you to squeal!" Cyclonus sneered._

_He placed the tip right above Heatstriker's left optic and dragged it down damaging the Predacon's optic. Heatstriker had offlined the optic before the scratch so he didn't feel much pain. He kept his optics offline not wanting to see what else Cyclonus was going to do to him. Finally he heard a voice._

_"Cyclonus, stop harming the subject. We need him alive for future tests." Ultra Magnus could be heard._

_"Yes sir." Cyclonus groaned and followed Magnus out of the room._

_Heatstriker weakly onlined his optics knowing he was alone again. He could feel the burning mark left behind on his left optic that would soon turn into the scar. But the beating wasn't the reason why he didn't speak...it was something more personal. Suddenly he heard a loud explosion fill his audios and several mechs storming into the building._

_"INTRUDERS STOP THEM!" Ultra Magnus yelled._

_"FIND THE KID!" A mech yelled._

_Heatstriker listened to the sounds of fighting while he started to lose consciousness from the loss of energon. Suddenly he saw a large figure coming close to him and could make out what the mech was saying before he blacked out._

_"We're gonna get you out of here kid..."_

Heatstriker struggled to open his optics but his right optic could only open half-way since it was swollen from getting knocked out awhile ago. The last thing he remembered was seeing someone over him...and now he was tied up in a small room. He could hear two voices outside the room and recognized both of them.

"I told you we would get him. After all these times."

"I'm glad we did, we can continue our old studies."

Heatstriker was not surprised that Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus walked in. Heatstriker quickly slipped his mask over his face.

"Didn't I tell you?" Cyclonus sneered.

"You were right, the Predacon has been found...with a new face?" Ultra Magnus was confused.

Heatstriker angrily revealed his face, his optics glowing with rage.

"Heatstriker...it's been quite awhile." Ultra Magnus sneered.

"..."

"Still not talking? Why am I not surprised?" Magnus rolled his optics.

"How do you go through your life without saying one word?" Cyclonus snarled.

"..."

"Ugh, slagger! Apparently you need a reminder!" Cyclonus advanced on him.

"Cyclonus stop, I'll deal with him!" Magnus pushed Cyclonus out of the way.

Magnus stepped up to Heatstriker's face and examined him.

"You should know that you belong with us Heatstriker. As a test subject...not a free Predacon. Predacons shouldn't be free to do what they want in the first place. You are the only one of your kind with the power of triple-change. Yet, you barely use it...instead you waste your power making so many friends without saying a word. We looked at your contacts."

"..."

"You hold something inside you that gives you this gift, we must have it. But we also need to find out why you refuse to speak."

"..."

Magnus figured Heatstriker would not speak no matter what. Neither Magnus nor Cyclonus never realized the truth was far more bigger than they could ever imagine...only he and his parents knew. It took a long time for his parents to get used to the reason why...it was just strange. But Heatstriker didn't seem to mind knowing that his power granted him a long-lasting life.

"We plan to open you up and take whatever it is that gives you this power, whether you survive or not doesn't matter to us. After all, you're nothing but a disgusting beast." Cyclonus added.

"Cyclonus, stay here while I summon the scientists. And do not touch him." Magnus ordered.

"As you command!" Cyclonus rolled his optics.

Heatstriker struggled against the cuffs without grunting. He wasn't going to become some experiment again. They already ruined the start of his childhood, and he was not about to let them take the rest of his life away. His anger began to rise and rise forcing his cooling fans to kick in. Cyclonus chuckled.

"Hah, no use struggling kid, you're not going anywhere." Cyclonus said.

Or so he thought, Heatstriker's strength increased with his anger and with a hard yank, he broke the cuffs on his arms and ripped the cuffs off his legs. Cyclonus stood back in horror.

"YOU FOOL! MAGNUS WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" Cyclonus snarled.

Heatstriker transformed into beast mode and shot fire blasts at Cyclonus who was hit by most of them. Then Heatstriker leaped onto Cyclonus and swiped his claws across his face. Cyclonus head-butted the Predacon before delivering two strong punches to Heatstriker's nose. The Predacon leaped back shaking his head.

"Alright beast, you wanna throw down? Bring it." Cyclonus got in a fighting stance.

But before anything else could happen, Cyclonus was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around, he was met with a fist crashing into his face knocking him across the room. Heatstriker transformed into robot mode to see Barricade with five other mechs behind him.

"We're here for ya kid. Come on, we got to scram, the place is falling apart." Barricade said.

"..."

"Oh, and meet my friends Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off, also enforcers." Barricade introduced them.

"Can he talk?" Onslaught asked.

"Nope." Barricade shook his head.

"Oh."

"Barricade, you get Heatstriker out of here, we'll take care of Cyclonus and the others. But we need to hurry, the bombs Wheeljack planted a few minutes ago went off too early." Brawl informed them.

Barricade was examining Heatstriker's injuries and patted him on the back.

"Sorry for losing you back there kid, come on, I know a quick way back home." Barricade said.

Heatstriker smiled before running out with him. The Combaticons eventually rounded up Cyclonus, Magnus, and the scientists and were going to take them to a maximum security prison. Barricade and Heatstriker just barely made out of the lab as it quickly reduced to rubble. The Combaticons had gotten everybody safely out and were escorting them to jail. Heatstriker knew he would never see them for a long time. The two raced down long stretch of road on the way towards Heatstriker's neighborhood.

"You okay kid? Did they experiment on you at all?"

"..."

"It's all over the news dude, you're friends and parents know."

"..."

"You're probably mad huh? I don't blame ya. Come on, how about a rematch since we were so rudely interrupted." Barricade sped up.

The two began another drag race as they tried to go as fast as they could. Luckily there was no traffic so it was safe to go as such high and dangerous speeds. Barricade had to admit that Heatstriker was pretty fast, but not as fast as him. They drifted around corners, jumped over hills and raced through tunnels. Eventually they were coming up on a railroad crossing. And a cybertronian train just happened to be coming close to the crossing.

"Mabye we should stop...NAH!" Barricade raced on.

Heatstriker was uncertain about this, should they really risk their lives AGAIN? Oh well, it was worth it. The two raced faster and faster as the driver of the train blew the horn.

"HURRY KID! YOU GOT THIS!" Barricade yelled.

Barricade jumped the tracks clearly but Heatstriker was about to miss. Barricade stopped and watched. The driver of the train watched in horror as the train and Heatstriker came close to impact. With one final push, Heatstriker jumps the track with the front end of the train missing him by inches. He catches up with Barricade who is surprised.

"You made it! I can't believe we actually did that." Barricade laughed as they transformed.

Heatstriker nodded before feeling some pain in his legs.

"You alright?"

"..."

"Hey, you're house should be right up this road here." Barricade said pointing to the group of houses up ahead lit up by street lights.

"..."

Barricade then remembered something and pulled something out his chest compartment.

"I know you didn't win the race but...here I'd like for you to have this." Barricade pulls out the $50.

Heatstriker takes the money and smiles before putting it in his own chest compartment. He looked tired and in a bit of pain.

"Go get some rest...I'm sorry about what happened tonight, having to face your nightmares again. You won't here from them again...at least for a few years. I'll see ya around kid, be careful." Barricade said and left.

Heatstriker walked the rest of the way home just thinking about his nice warm bed. He looked once again at his contacts.

_**New Contacts:**_

_**Barricade**_

_**Onslaught**_

_**Brawl**_

_**Swindle**_

_**Blast Off**_

_**Vortex**_

As he got home, he was greeted by his parents and his close friends.

"SON YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" His dad yelled.

"MY BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?" His mom yelled.

"Dude you're alive!" Bee yelled.

"I knew he could do it!" Soundwave said.

"Nice escape!" Shockwave said.

"Looks like you've been in one heck of a fight." Starscream said.

His parents noticed the black optic, dents, scratches and dry energon on his mouth and were horrified.

"Cyclonus. That asshole." His dad growled.

"I thought we were past all that!" His mom said.

"Who's that? And what are you talking about?" Bee asked.

"Looks like we got some explaining to do." His father sighed.

The parents decided to reveal Heatstriker's secret tomorrow to all his friends. But for now, they allowed Heatstriker to clean up his face and go on to sleep. He did so quickly, he was tired, embarrassed and in shock. He wished it had been a dream...but it wasn't.

_**To be continued...**_

_**And no everyone, though it seems like it, the story is far from over. In fact soon I plan to skip a few years into the future to start a new arc in Heatstriker's story.**_


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

The next morning, Heatstriker awoke knowing today everyone was going to know the truth. After a few minutes of thinking, he started to think mabye it wouldn't be so bad. He knew if it was all let out people would fully understand and mabye he wouldn't be asked why he didn't talk. He took a giant gulp and listened as his parents came to his door and opened it.

"Honey, are you okay with this?" His mom asked.

"..."

"Because, your friends are very confused and it would be good for them to know. We just never thought the past would catch up with us so quickly. Well, I guess it's about that time." His dad sighed.

"..."

"Come on sweetie, your friends should be arriving soon." His mom said.

Heatstriker follwed his parents downstairs just as a knock came to his door. Heatstriker opened the door and there was Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave standing there a little upset.

"May we come in?" Bee asked.

Heatstriker let them come in and closed the door. The four sat on a couch while Heatstriker and his parents sat in chairs.

"So who were those guys and what did they want with Heatstriker?" Shockwave asked.

"Those guys were part of a secret government agency in Kaon that investigate abnormal cybertronians and would take anything useful to them and use it for their personal gain. When Heatstriker was 4 years old, the agency had already learned of his unique power and captured him. That day and night they tortured him with painful tests that would traumatize him forever. The second day, Cyclonus viciously beat him because he wouldn't say anything to him or cry." The dad explained trying to hide his tears.

"What about the scar?" Bee asked.

"Cyclonus took a shard of glass and cut that line right down his optic. That fucking asshole." The dad growled.

"Dear, calm down...the kids." The mom worried.

"Sorry, but I couldn't believe they would do that to him. But...I knew Heatstriker wouldn't die...after all...he can't." His dad said.

"What do you mean he can't?" Soundwave asked.

"Heatstriker was born immortal, the day he was born, Primus spoke to us and told us about his power of immortality and triple-change. You see, me and her are just normal Predacons. We don't have a vehicle mode, nor are we immortal. But him, he's special...but Primus wouldn't reveal to us why. I guess only time will tell."

"Now we know he gets this a lot but...why won't Heatstriker say anything? I mean if he's still shy we completely understand, we'd wouldn't want to bug him with that question." Starscream said.

With a sigh, the parents looked at each other and nodded before turning to their son who nodded as well.

"Boys...the truth is...Heatstriker was not created with that ability. He has no vocalizer to use...Primus said he would be born without a voice and have to live with it for a long time. However, there will be someday that Heatstriker could talk...but only for a limited time. It's what Primus wanted and Heatstriker was able to easily deal with it. He'll probably never know what it's like." His dad looked over to Heatstriker who smiled.

"Whoa...that's incredible." Bee and his friends were amazed.

"And now you know." His mom said.

"Wait, with the agency here, you're not going to move are ya?" Soundwave asked.

"No, we're here to stay." The dad promised.

"That's good, everyone here loves having him around. He's a really big help." Shockwave said.

"Yeah, we need him!" Starscream agreed.

Heatstriker felt extremely happy that his friends would say that. He was glad to have friends like them and was glad they understood his power. Awhile later, Heatstriker and his four friends walked along a sidewalk talking about how cool Heatstriker's power was. However, their talking was cut short when Predaking, SkyLnx and Darksteel confronted them. Predaking looked furious.

"HEATSTRIKER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HANGING WITH NON-PREDACONS!" Predaking snarled.

"Uh-oh!" Bee whimpered.

But this time, Darksteel and SkyLnx were uncertain. They had heard about what happened last night and believed mabye Heatstriker was not someone to mess around with.

"Predaking just let it go." DarkSteel said.

"Yeah, what's the harm dude?" SkyLnx asked.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Predaking barked at his friends.

He slowly stepped up get in Heatstriker's face and growl. Heatstriker decided not to step down and bravely faced Predaking. He didn't really want to fight, but he had to protect his friends.

"You're gonna pay kid. And it's gonna be painful." Predaking promised.

"..."

"Still not saying anything, what a pity." Predaking got ready to pounce on him.

"..."

"Hit me, go ahead, you don't have the circuits." Predaking growled.

Heatstriker didn't seem to hesitate. His already clenched fists shot forward and sucker-punched Predaking in the mouth knocking the mech back. Everyone else was horrified. Predaking however, was just in shock. No one has ever actually hit him, he dared so many but they refused, Heatstriker didn't. He started to bleed from the mouth and he wiped the dripping blood. But suddenly, Heatstriker leaped at him and punched him 4 more times in the face.

"Whoa whoa Heatstriker that's enough!" Shockwave pulled him back.

Out of nowhere, the other Predacons came over witnessing the beatdown. Predaking was on the ground trying to hide the fact he was starting to cry.

"Dude, the new kid kicked Predaking's aft." Rampage said.

"Wazzzpinator impressed." Waspinator said.

Predaking was helped up by DarkSteel and SkyLnx who were impressed as well. Predaking's was already stained with tears and he had a black eye joined by several other dents. Everyone was looking at him and he was embarrassed.

"Predaking this was wrong, leave him alone alright?" SkyLnx said.

"Yeah, after all. He's not so bad once you get to know him, just ask all these others." Darksteel said.

Predaking sniffed a few times before looking at Heatstriker who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Heatstriker. I'm sorry for threatening you and ordering you around. I need to learn to control my behavior. Can you forgive me?" Predaking asked.

Heatstriker looked at everyone, then back at Predaking with a smile and Predaking smiled as well. Now Heatstriker knew everything was the way it should be. Just then, Barricade arrived seemingly in a hurry.

"Heatstriker, you're needed at the police station for a moment." Barricade informed him.

"..."

"Hurry, we must go."

Down at the police station, Heatstriker followed Barricade inside where a group of enforcers and the Combaticons were gathered talking. They seemed happy about something and Heatstriker was curious to find out. In one of the cells, Cyclonus was inside sitting on a bench. He noticed Heatstriker and ran to the bars.

"YOU'RE DEAD KID! WHEN I GET OUT YOU'RE DEAD!"

But Heatstriker only smirked. He was immortal, so nothing Cyclonus did would be fatal. But he was confused on why he was here and not at the maximum security prison they promised.

"Don't worry kid, he and the others will be moved to the prison tomorrow, however, we would all like to thank you for all your help around town. Now look you don't have to, but we'll give you time to think. We would like to offer you a spot with the enforcers." The chief said.

Heatstriker was surprised. Him? An enforcer? That was a really big honor, especially for a Predacon. He nodded in approval.

"Then it's settled, welcome Enforcer Heatstriker." The chief announced.

All the enforcers cheered and clapped while Heatstriker smiled big...this was only the beginning of his adventures in Iacon. He wondered what Primus had in store for him in the future. He took one last look at Cyclonus and flipped him off alarming him. A few minutes later he exited the police station and checked his contacts.

**New Contacts:**

**Predaking**

**SkyLnx**

**DarkSteel**

He felt satisfied with his list of friends for right now and needed to decide on what to do next. Shrugging, he transformed into his vehicle mode and raced on down the street off to his next adventure!

_**To be continued...**_

_**There will be a major time-skip in the next chapter. This will be the start of the new arc in Heatstriker's story.**_


	7. New Start

Chapter 7: New Start_**  
**_

_**10 YEARS LATER...**_

It has been a long time since Heatstriker had moved into Iacon and his legacy has reached nearly all of Cybertron. Now a full grown adult, Heatstriker worked full-time as an enforcer and his appearance has changed as well. He was a lot taller, his horns, claws, wings, tires and fangs were bigger. He got rid of his old mask and replaced it with a much larger black mask with a blue visor. His face was re-shaped to look more like Soundwave's visor. Behind the mask, his wolf-like optics were bigger and he developed a thick black outline around them. As always, Heatstriker was still unable to speak or roar. He now owned his own house and was hoping to find a girlfriend. For the past few years, Heatstriker has been a big help in capturing criminals and became a more powerful fighter. This caught the attention of a lot of femmes but he couldn't decide on one.

One morning, Heatstriker awoke ready to start a new day. He rubbed his optics and decided to meet up with his friends who were by the library that had been rebuilt a month after the agency incident. He was off-duty for today but he had grown to keep his mask on a lot more. His now adult friends Bee, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream were there waiting.

"Ah, just the guy we wanted to see." Starscream smirked.

"There you are, dude, we've been hearing from the other Predacons that you may like Ripclaw. Is that true?" Bee asked.

"..."

Heatstriker was smiling though and that meant "Yes" to the others.

"Oooooh! About time!" Starscream said.

"Dude, you're lucky, it's hard for us to get girlfriends." Shockwave sighed.

"Eh, mabye we have to be Predacons." Soundwave said.

"You plan on asking her out anytime soon?" Bee asked.

Heatstriker shrugged. Though he really wanted to, he was worried if she would turn him down. Then he began worrying about Ser-ket. The two were twin sisters...Ser-ket would feel out of the loop if he and Ripclaw spent more time together...or did she have to? For the morning, the boys had decided to help out old Ironhide with storing a new shipment of weapons into the back of the supply store. When they arrived, they see Ironhide nowhere to be found.

"Ironhide? Where are you?" Bee called out.

"That is very strange. It's hard to miss someone like him." Soundwave thought.

Suddenly they hear a clattering in the back room. When they go inside, they could see what looked like a large mech stomping around with boxes on his head, arms and feet.

"AAAHHH! WHO IS THAT?" Starscream screamed.

"GET HIM HEATSTRIKER!" Shockwave yelled.

Heatstriker lunged at the mech and knocked the box right off the mech's head revealing him to be only Wheeljack.

"AAAHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Wheeljack cringed.

"Wheeljack what are you doing?" Soundwave asked.

"I was trying to sort these crates for Ironhide until he got here but as you can see I was having a little bit of trouble." Wheeljack shook the remaining boxes of his arms and feet.

"Oh, why is he running late?' Bee asked.

"Overslept." Wheeljack shrugged.

"Of course, he's done that a lot lately." Shockwave groaned.

"Well, if you guys could help me finish, I would be much obliged." Wheeljack said.

After about 30 minutes of sorting, stacking, and cleaning, they were finished but exhausted. Ironhide finally arrived seeing the store was clean.

"Hey sorry for being late." Ironhide said.

"Yeah sure, late to your own place...again." Wheeljack shook his head.

The others chuckled except for Heatstriker who just smiled. Later, Heatstriker was able to get some alone time and decided to head downtown to the local bar for a drink. He didn't see many people and that made him feel better. These days he preferred more peace and quiet. He found a seat by a window and the bartender Breakdown came over. He knew Heatstriker very well since he was a regular customer.

"Ah Heatstriker you're back. Let me guess the usual?"

"..."

"I knew it, coming right up!"

Breakdown left while Heatstriker tapped his claws on the table in a rhythm. Just then, Rampage and Waspinator came inside and went to Heatstriker's berth.

"Dude, Ser-ket and Ripclaw asked us to tell you to meet them over at the gym later. This is your chance dude." Rampage said eagerly.

"..."

"I bet you're still ashamed that both of them pinned you last time in the ring." Rampage shook his head.

"That was horrible, I bet you want a rematch." Waspinator said.

"..."

"But seriously, you should consider asking Ripclaw out on a date. This is your chance dude. What do you got to lose?" Rampage asked excitedly.

Heatstriker agreed, this was his chance. He was too worried about her responses so badly a few years ago. But Ripclaw had seen the signals. Over by the local gym, the twin sisters had just finished doing some sparring in the ring while Bumblebee watched. Bumblebee had for awhile grown an interest in Ser-ket. They seemed to have a lot in common in personality.

"Nice work you two. I'm impressed...and so would Heatstriker." Bee nodded as they drunk a few energon cubes they brought.

"Yeah, that guy is so sweet. He's perfect for you Ripclaw." Ser-ket said.

"You think, I've seen the signs...but I don't know." Ripclaw sighed.

"This is your chance, when he gets here or when we leave. Ask him!" Ser-ket said.

"Well...okay. I'll try." Ripclaw smiled.

A few minutes later, Heatstriker arrived to find no one else but Bumblebee, Ser-ket and Ripclaw inside. He thought there would be more people.

"..."

"HEY HEATSTRIKER OVER HERE!" Bee called him over.

Heatstriker walked over waving...but when he saw Ripclaw, his spark pulsed faster. More signals were sent back and forth between Heatstriker and Ripclaw.

"..."

"I think he wants to know why you called him here." Bee said.

"We thought mabye he'd like to workout with us. Mabye even some more sparring." Ripclaw smirked at that last part.

Heatstriker smirked back knowing he needed to get them back. Luckily thanks to his police training he'll be much better. He pointed to the ring, then Ripclaw, then pointed to the ground.

"Oh it's on mech." Ripclaw challenged flexing her claws.

Heatstriker was glad that his dragon mode was very large now. These two didn't stand a chance, and Bumblebee knew this was going to get ugly. Ripclaw and Heatstriker entered the ring ready for a challenge. It was a "First to pin" match, nothing brutal, just a friendly scuffle. Bumblebee became a referee.

"Alright you two, are you ready...FIGHT!"

Heatstriker and Ripclaw transformed into their beast modes and charged each other. Heatstriker swiped his claws at Ripclaw who ducked and tried to bite his nose. Heatstriker jumped back and dodged Ripclaw's siphon claw that whipped around. Ripclaw attempted to knock into the side of him but Heatstriker scooped his claws under her and flipped her onto her back where he attempted to pin her but she swiped at his face making him stagger back. She could tell Heatstriker had more fight in him than usual. She jumped high and wrapped her arms around Heatstriker's neck who started running around.

"Yep, losing again." Bee chuckled.

"Want my help sis?" Ser-ket asked ready.

Ripclaw let out a yelp as she is slammed into the ropes. Heatstriker advanced on her to finish it when Ser-ket transformed and leaped into the battle. She swung her siphon claw and knocked Heatstriker in the face. Ripclaw got up and the twins tag-teamed Heatstriker into the other side of the ring. Bumblebee could see this battle was getting a little intense. Before he could think of anything else, Heatstriker grabbed him.

"Hey what are you doing? I'm not part of this." Bee said.

Ser-ket and Ripclaw couldn't get to Heatstriker with Bee in the way. Suddenly, he threw Bee at them stunning them for a moment. With that distraction, Heatstriker lunged at the femmes and they all barrel-rolled to the other side of the ring in a tangle of limbs but with Heatstriker on top. Bumblebee was trapped under all of them.

"Winner...Heatstriker!" Bee groaned.

Later, Bee and the Predacons were talking about seeing a movie while they walked down a sidewalk.

"So...who wants to see a horror film?" Ser-ket suggested.

"That's a great idea, we should totaly do it." Ripclaw said.

"Heatstriker have you seen a horror movie before?" Bee asked.

"..."

"They're the best. You should get some of the others." Ser-ket suggested.

"..."

Heatstriker smiled. Then he motioned for Ripclaw to move with him away from the other two and Ripclaw understood.

"Guys, can you excuse us for moment?" Ripclaw said to the others.

"Yeah sure!" Bee said.

Bee and Ser-ket moved away to give them some space.

"So Heatstriker...we and my sister have been friends for a long time and doing stuff together when you're not hanging with Bee, the others or the police. And well, I think...I would like for us to be more than friends. Don't you think so?"

Heatstriker nodded and Ripclaw's optics grew bigger.

"So...mabye we can take this to the next step?" Ripclaw asked.

Heatstriker answered her by kissing her. Ripclaw shut her optics and moaned a bit before they broke the kiss. Heatstriker's was smiling big, his fangs bending to support it.

"Then it's official." Ripclaw hugged him.

"DOUBLE DATE!" Ser-ket and Bee said at the same time.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Lose Control

Chapter 8: Lose Control

That night, Heatstriker, Ripclaw, Ser-ket, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream met up at the theater to see the horror film. They were each excited to finally see this movie.

"Man, this should be great, I've seen all 6 trailers...so much blood and gore!" Soundwave shook his fists eagerly.

"Calm down Soundy, we're all excited." Shockwave said.

"Hope no one took the top seats. I'm gonna be mad." Starscream sneered.

"Don't piss your pelvic plating like last time Bee!" Ser-ket reminded him.

Everyone but Heatstriker broke into laughter and Bee felt ashamed.

"I won't this time, I'm used to this stuff now." Bee pouted.

Heatstriker however had not seen any trailers and had no idea what was coming. As they made their way past a few movie posters on the walls, they found the poster for the movie. It depicted a mech chained to a bed being electrocuted and cut open. Heatstriker's optics twitched alarming the others.

"Oooooh. Yeah...whoops." Shockwave feared.

"Uh...Heatstriker, just don't worry about it...come on, let's quickly go inside." Ripclaw pushed her boyfriend forward.

There weren't many people in the movie's section so they were able to have the top row, much to the delight of Starscream. Heatstriker and Ripclaw sat together, and Ser-ket and Bumblebee sat together. The others sat on either side of the couples. During the movie, Heatstriker began to see scenes that made him flinch, twitch, offline his optics and dig deep lines into the chairs with his claws.

"You okay?" Ripclaw whispered.

"..."

"It's okay if you're not."

"..."

"I'm here for you."

Heatstriker smiled at Ripclaw, he then noticed his friends were looking at him. They all cared and loved him like a brother. With this boost of confidence, he was able to make all the way through the movie without a problem. By the credits, Ripclaw had something in mind and was smirking.

"Hey Heatstriker, what do you say we find ourselves a place to have a little...chat?" Ripclaw suggested running two claws up his chest.

Heatstriker sensed what she meant and gave her a devious grin that she sent back. Later, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream went on out to the library, Ser-ket and Bumblebee spent more time with each other walking around town, and Heatstriker took Ripclaw back to his house to have their first interfacing. Awhile later after Ripclaw left, Heatstriker went to watch TV in the living room thinking about everything that happened today and many years ago. He missed his days as a child, of course after he was saved. But he wished he had normal life before he was taken from his parents. His memories of the torture, beatings...and pain all returned. He grabbed one of his sofa cushions and bit into it.

He was starting to lose it, he was so mad about the whole situation. His mask slipped over his face and his claws gripped the sofa. He had been trying to forget about what had happened for so long. But the movie ended up reminding him of such events...he no longer felt safe. He knew it would be a matter of time before the agency attempts to get free. And they'll be all over him again. It was never gonna stop...nothing could stop it.

CRASH!

With so much anger built up inside him, he punches the nearest wall creating large cracks that scattered all over the wall. He kicked over the sofa and threw the pillows in different directions knocking other stuff over. He wanted to roar, he wanted to loudly cry, he wanted...to speak for once. He had attempted countless times but no voice came out. This only made him angrier. He started to tear up his whole living room out of a silent rage. From next door, Shockwave could hear stuff being thrown around and breaking.

"What the hell is Heatstriker doing at this time of night?" Shockwave wondered from his own living room.

BAM!

Shockwave looked out his window just in time to see a chair crash out of the side window of Heatstriker's house.

"Whoa! This looks like a real problem." Shockwave gasped.

He ran out of his house and entered through the broken window to see Heatstriker destroying his house. Shockwave was horrified.

"HEATSTRIKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shockwave yelled.

The Predacon turned to Shockwave but didn't seem to calm down. Heatstriker was so mad he'd attack anyone close...and that meant Shockwave was in trouble. Shockwave did not expect a fight to start between them nor did he want to. But Shockwave was strong enough to hold his own so hopeful this would go quick. He had to stop him.

"HEATSTRIKER! STOP DOING THIS! THIS ISN'T YOU! WHAT'S WRONG?" Shockwave wanted an answer.

But the only answer he got was a table to the chest knocking the cyclops into a wall. Heatstriker ran up to Shockwave and started throwing punches. Shockwave dodged left and right a few times before Heatstriker kicked him right below his big chest. Shockwave knew he had to fight back and punched Heatstriker in the chest. Heatstriker punched Shockwave in the face twice before grabbing him and throwing him to the floor.

"HEATSTRIKER! STOP! PLEASE!" Shockwave cried.

Heatstriker didn't listen and stomped on his back. Shockwave swung his legs tripping the Predacon to the ground where they engaged in a wrestling match. Shockwave remembered one time Heatstriker's parents talked about how he tried to get lots and lots of help and he was fine for a long time, at least...until they moved here...that's when all the memories and pain came crawling back. Apparently, what happened tonight screwed with Heatstriker's processor. He was Shockwave's friend, and Shockwave wasn't gonna give up until his friend was back under control. Shockwave was able to quickly get on top of Heatstriker and punched him once.

"HEATSTRIKER SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shockwave punched him again.

Heatstriker seemed to calm down after that. He stopped fighting and laid there breathing heavily. Despite his anger, Heatstriker had not planned to kill him, just take his anger out on someone. And Shockwave just happened to be the one.

"Heatstriker...I only want to help you. Please stop this...I know you want this agency gone, I can help you with that...we all can." Shockwave said.

Heatstriker's mask retracted revealing a very sad face. Tears starting to fall down to Shockwave's chest.

"..."

"It's okay Heatstriker, I'm here for you." Shockwave said.

Shockwave got up and helped Heatstriker up as well. Instantly, Heatstriker embraced Shockwave in a hug. Shockwave knew Heatstriker didn't mean anything that had just happened and he was believing in false thoughts. Heatstriker didn't mind his silent behavior...he loved it. The agency was just getting into his head.

"It's okay kid...it's okay." Shockwave whispered into his friend's audios.

About an hour later, Shockwave and Heatstriker worked together to clean up the house. Afterwards, they sat on the couch.

"..."

"You're probably wondering how I can help."

"..."

"Heh, I actually have a few connections out near where they're being kept. I believe a little mission is in order. I have to call my old buddies up though." Shockwave said.

"..."

"While you're out doing your police work, I made a few friends who are ex-criminals. They're good friends with the police around here and can help us out. But of course we may need more help from our friends."

"..."

"So...you wanna get some revenge?" Shockwave asked with a hint of growling.

Heatstriker looked at Shockwave shocked at first, but the face then switched to a devious grin.

"Excellent...I'll call them up."

Shockwave called them on his comm. link.

"Yo Hardshell, Sharpshot, Kickback...I got a job for ya!"

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Takedown

Chapter 9: Takedown

The next morning, Heatstriker went off to work deciding it was best not to talk about what happened last night. However, he knew his parents needed to know about it. He wanted them to know he was okay. When his parents found out they were horrified, but relieved that he was feeling better. Shockwave had given him more contacts.

_**New Contacts:**_

_**Sharpshot**_

_**Kickback**_

_**Hardshell**_

Heatstriker was sitting the lounge room with a few other enforcers talking about their latest catches. Heatstriker kept his mask on while looking at the ground. Some of the other enforcers felt concerned.

"Yo Heatstriker you alright?" Barricade asked.

"..."

"You don't look happy."

"..."

"Eh let him have a moment. He's been through some hard stuff." Another enforcer said.

Just then, another enforcer came into the room.

"We got more of those annoying Vehicons racing around. Ugh, when will they ever stop?" The enforcer groaned.

"You wanna do the job Heatstriker?" Barricade asked.

"..."

"You don't have to."

"..."

"Oh well, we'll do it." Two enforcers volunteered.

A few minutes later, Shockwave and Wheeljack walked in. Barricade was at the front desk and was surprised to see them.

"Hey fellas, what's the problem?" Barricade asked.

"How much longer will Magnus, Cyclonus and those scientists be in jail?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be released in about 2 years." Barricade informed them.

"Who releases people who harmed someone as bad as they did Heatstriker?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't make the rules. But I agree, they should be in jail until their sparks flicker out."

"No, they should killed immediately." Shockwave said. "And I got a plan."

"Shockwave, you're a good guy, don't do anything you'll regret." Barricade warned.

"We need your help as well." Wheeljack said.

"What? I could get fired and put in jail myself for murder."

"Not if anyone you know finds out." Shockwave said.

Barricade looked around making sure no one was around.

"Okay...but...how do you know this will work? Do you even know how we're just going to sneak in and start a murder spree?"

"Who said anything about sneaking?" Wheeljack sneered.

Just then, Heatstriker came over overhearing their conversation.

"Hey Heatstriker, you still up for tonight?" Shockwave asked.

"..."

"Oh I know you are, don't worry it should be easy. The Insecticons are pros at this."

"..."

"You'll see!"

Later, Heatstriker was out on his break when a mech came running towards him frantically. The mech was red and black and had large wrist blades.

"AAHHH! HELP ME HEATSTRIKER!" The mech screamed.

"..."

The mech jumped behind Heatstriker and covered himself with his wings. Just then, four Vehicons came by looking around. Apparently, the enforcers who volunteered to catch them failed and Heatstriker hated to work on his break.

"Hey Predacon, hand over that mech." One of them demanded.

"..."

"Well, you gonna speak?"

"..."

"Alright then, looks like we're settle this the hard way." The Vehicon cracked his knuckles.

Heatstriker remembered a move he pulled years ago and repeated it. He leaped into the air, and when he came back down, he slammed a fist into the ground creating a small shockwave sending the Vehicons flying into a building unconscious. The mech was relieved.

"Thanks dude, I'm Mirage. While normally I could take on a Vehicon, these guys are extremely tough. Plus it was four of them, I did try to fight them off but they damaged my wrist blades. You got a new friend man!" Mirage said running off.

Heatstriker smiled behind the mask, it's been awhile since he saved a new friend. This town needed him around...and he was glad to help them not wanting anything in return. After bringing in the Vehicons to the police station, he ended up getting a call from Shockwave.

**"Heatstriker, meet me over at my house. We need to talk." **

"..."

**"Hurry please!"**

Heatstriker went over to Shockwave's house to find an incredible sight. Bumblebee, Soundwave, Starscream, Predaking, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Ser-ket, Ripclaw and Barrciade were all there.

"Ah, Heatstriker has relieved us with his presence." Shockwave announced.

"So, what's this all about again?" Starscream asked.

"Okay you guys, it's all going down tonight! We plan to break into the maximum security prison and destroy that agency once and for all. After all, I believe Heatstriker has now noticed that...he wasn't the only victim of that agency here." Shockwave turned to the newcomers.

Heatstriker could see a helicopter mech with one optic like Shockwave, only yellow. Then he saw 5 large mechs that also had a strange alt. mode.

"Heatstriker meet Whirl, Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Slug and Sludge. Also victims of that rotten agency." Shockwave introduced.

"Me Grimlock heard you don't talk."

"..."

"Me Grimlock thought so."

"Heatstriker, what you're doing is not only to avenge you...it's to avenge us!" Whirl informed.

"..."

"What did he do they do to you guys?" Bee asked.

"I always had a power of luck and they thought it had something to do with my hands. I used to be a watchmaker, but the agency hired the Heavies to destroy my business. After that they abducted me and tore off my hands. When I managed to escape with the help of the Dinobots, I had to replace them with these pincers. But my luck went away and I started to get picked on and beaten up almost everyday. I...I want my hands back." Whirl began to cry.

"We Dinobots always had massive strength that rivaled Predacons, no offense, the agency abducted us at a young age to figure out why we were so much stronger than most people on Cybertron. We escaped using our dino forms and saved Whirl. We've all went into hiding after that...until now." Grimlock said.

Heatstriker was amazed, he felt sorry for them. It seemed like he wasn't the only special mech on this planet after all. However his power was much bigger.

"Wow, this was...interesting." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, so...who's going?" Starscream asked.

"Me, Heatstriker, Barricade, Wheeljack and Predaking will meet up with the Insecticons near the prison, then we will storm it and kill those bastards." Shockwave said.

"That sounds good in all, BUT IT'S A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON! THERE ARE A LOT OF ENFORCERS!" Starscream panicked.

"Not unless me and my good friends take care of that!" Predaking said as DarkSteel and SkyLnx come over.

"Yeah, and I believe a few explosions are in order." Wheeljack said.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." Shockwave said.

"You sure you know what you're getting into?" Ripclaw asked Heatstriker.

Heatstriker nodded. He wanted to avenge these guys and the job will be done!

_**New Contacts:**_

_**Mirage**_

_**Whirl**_

_**Grimlock**_

_**Swoop**_

_**Sludge**_

_**Slug**_

_**Snarl**_

Shockwave then gets a call from a new mech.

**"Shockwave, I convinced the Insecticons that you'll need my help as well."**

"Makeshift?"

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Heatstriker's Revenge

Chapter 10: Heatstriker's Revenge

In Kaon, the maximum security prison was filled with nearly a hundred officers. Prisoners there were treated horribly and many have died from beatings or lack of energon. Cyclonus and Magnus have been suffering all 10 years but they still kept their deep hatred of Heatstriker and vowed to get him back. Little did they know, things were not about to go their way. A block from the prison, Shockwave, Heatstriker and their team had gathered around to talk.

"So, do we need to go over what we had planned again?" Shockwave asked.

"No, now tell us already, who is Makeshift?" Wheeljack asked.

"Makeshift is one of the rare shape-shifters on Cybertron. He was also an ex-criminal...but a good friend." Shockwave explained.

"Wow, you knew so many people growing up huh?" Barricade said.

"Yep...it happens. Heatstriker should know."

Heatstriker nodded.

"Don't worry Heatstriker, we got your back!" Predaking nodded.

"Now let's go taste some fresh oil." SkyLnx licked his lips.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" DarkSteel hopped around excitedly.

Predaking, SkyLnx and Darksteel transformed and took off into the sky to look around the area. Just then, the Insecticons and Makeshift arrived.

"Ah Shockwave! You cannot do this without me." Makeshift said.

"Makeshift you old slagger. Where have you been?" Shockwave asked as they fist-bumped.

"Traveling, eventually ran into these guys." Makeshift pointed to the Insecticons.

Heatstriker was interested in these mechs. They were just like Shockwave had described to him.

"So...this is the legendary Heatstriker huh?" Hardshell examined the Predacon.

"I thought he had a face." Kickback said.

Heatstriker retracted his mask revealing his blue face, wolf-like optics and large fangs.

"Oh...I knew it." Kickback said.

"Is it true you don't talk?" Sharpshot asked.

"..."

"Well, he hasn't said anything so yeah." Hardshell shrugged.

"That is one incredible power you have though. Being able to-" Makeshift is cut off.

"Whoa whoa Makeshift, we're not supposed to talk about a lot after a little incident I had with him." Shockwave shuttered the being on the receiving end of Heatstriker's might not so long ago.

"So, you want us to just go ahead?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, and remember, make it convincing." Shockwave ordered.

While the Predacons took out any enforcers on the rooftops and kept watch on the ground, Wheeljack was supposed to act like Barricade and Makeshift's prisoner. Wheeljack carried several flash bombs and his new shockblast cannon to use when they got inside. After the explosion, Heatstriker and the Insecticons would storm in and kill their targets. Shockwave would help out Predaking's group. Makeshift shape-shifted himself to look like an enforcer before they came close to the entrance.

"Ugh, did ya have to put the cuffs on so tight?" Wheeljack growled.

"Quit complaining and get ready." Barricade said.

They could see at the top that Predaking, SkyLnx and Darksteel had killed the guards on the top. Two guards were at the main entrance...though they didn't seem that tough.

"He-he, what's this one going in for?" One of them asked.

"Planting a bomb that killed half the people of Iacon." Makeshift lied.

Wheeljack felt offended, it was only a couple. And he didn't even get in trouble. The guards believed the story and opened the doors. Luckily the didn't noticed the shockblast cannon. Once inside, they walked down a few cells looking for the agency.

"I don't see them, do you?" Wheeljack asked.

"No, they must be here somewhere." Barricade said.

They saw two guards walking up the opposite way and decided to ask them.

"Hey, where are Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus and those other agency guys being kept, this guy here thinks he's so tough." Makeshift nudged Wheeljack hard in the back.

"Yeah I know I'm tough, I can take both of them on." Wheeljack struggled against the cuffs.

"Oh yeah, you're real tough, they're down in the last pair of cells." One of the guards pointed out.

"Thanks, let's go kid." Makeshift pushed him forward.

Upon finding the cell, there were the two main troublemakers sitting away from each other staring at the wall. The other scientists occupied the other cell talking.

"Okay, we'll signal Heatstriker once you get everyone's attention. Remember to keep Cyclonus busy." Barricade whispered.

"I'll have to be quick." Wheeljack said as he was uncuffed.

Makeshift opened the door and tossed Wheeljack inside. He closed the door leaving it open a bit for Wheeljack to escape.

"Have fun scrap-heap!" Makeshift said.

Wheeljack got up and dusted himself off confusing Cyclonus and Magnus.

"What are you in for?" Magnus asked.

"Killing a lot of people in Iacon." Wheeljack shrugged.

"You? Really?" Cyclonus thought he was a joke.

"Yeah, unlike you. I've heard a lot about you Cyclonus. How badly you failed to take down that Predacon." Wheeljack laughed.

But Cyclonus wasn't laughing, he got up from his seat and advanced on Wheeljack. Magnus rolled his optics and ignored them.

"You got some nerve talking to me like that." Cyclonus snarled backing Wheeljack into the bars.

"Of course I do, you're a joke." Wheeljack teased.

"You know what kid, I'm gonna break those earbulbs right off ya!" Cyclonus threatened flexing his claws.

"I don't think so." Wheeljack reached behind him and pulled out a flash bomb.

Cyclonus jumped back as Wheeljack threw it at the back of the cell.

"SCRAP!" Cyclonus yelled.

BOOM!

The bomb went off knocking Magnus into the wall stunning him. Wheeljack attempted to escape but Cyclonus tackled him out into the hallway where they started a fist-fight. Enforcers scrambled all over the prison trying to find out what happened. The Predacon started to blast the outside of the prison. Injuring a lot of enforcers. Predaking let out a loud roar signaling the others to storm the prison. The alarms blared loudly as Heatstriker knocked out the two guards and blasted a whole through the entrance. He knew not to kill anyone just injure if needed. The enforcers were scared of the Predacons and ran all around. Meanwhile, Wheeljack and Cyclonus were still fighting.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Cyclonus punched Wheeljack in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Wheeljack punched him back.

Magnus had finally recovered from the explosion and he tried to intervene but suddenly, they saw what looked like Shockwave and Heatstriker with 3 Insecticons racing towards them.

"INSECTICONS, ATTACK!" Shockwave ordered.

Hardshell and Sharpshot proceeded to kill all the scientists while Kickback went after Magnus. After a few missed punches, Kickback ended up getting knocked into a wall hard. Heatstriker angrily ran towards Magnus and transformed into his vehicle mode. With enough speed, he jumped and rammed his front bumper into Magnus's face making the mech stagger. Heatstriker quickly transformed, bounced off the wall and clocked Magnus' head right off decapitating him and killing him. Wheeljack punched Cyclonus away and pulled out his new weapon.

"Let's see how he likes my new Shockblast Cannon!" Wheeljack said pulling it out and placing it on his shoulder.

BOOM!

The cannon explodes sending Wheeljack to the ground.

"Ugh, that's a shock alright." He muttered.

"Everyone alright?" Barricade asked as he and Makeshift placed cuffs on Cyclonus.

"Yep, all members of the secret agency are killed...except for HIM!" Hardshell pointed at Cyclonus.

Predaking, Skylnx and DarkSteel came in as well brushing their hands.

"Do it Heatstriker...this is your chance." Shockwave said.

"Hah, even if you do kill me. Heatstriker won't get the chance to say any insults he has to throw." Cyclonus sneered.

Suddenly, Heatstriker felt electricity cackle in his neck it stung a bit.

"Heatstriker what happened? Are you oaky?" Wheeljack asked.

Heatstriker clutched his neck for a moment before he went wide-opticed. He looked at everyone, then at Cyclonus. He had just felt a few wires connect with each other and what happened next stunned everybody. He got in Cyclonus' face and spoke for the first time ever.

"FUCK...YOU...TO...THE...PIT!" Heatstriker spoke with a deep, cold accent.

Everyone's optics nearly blew out from hearing his voice.

"Did he just..." Barricade couldn't finish.

Cyclonus looked the most surprised.

"No...but you can't speak...you CAN'T!" Cyclonus said.

"Believe it." Shockwave said.

Then suddenly, the shock in his neck came back and Heatstriker became mute again. Primus had allowed Heatstriker to speak only once just to finish a bad time in his life.

"You're mute again aren't you?" Predaking said.

"..."

"Yeah, we could've saw that coming." Makeshift sighed.

"Hey Heatstriker, I have a much better idea for him." Shockwave said.

Back in Iacon, while everyone went home and Heatstriker went to see his parents, Cyclonus was tossed into the alley beside the bar. He wondered why they would bring him here. He got his answer when Whirl and the Dinobots showed up.

"It's been awhile Cyclonus!" Whirl sneered.

"Happy to see us?" Grimlock cracked his knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Cyclonus whimpered right before they brutally pummeled him to death.

The next morning, Heatstriker awoke happy and glad that it was all over with. He only had to check his contacts one last time.

**New Contact:**

**Makeshift**

Then he noticed he had received a text from every single single mech and femme he knew telling how they awesome it was he spoke, how brave he was and that if he ever needed anything, to let them know. His parents even texted about how they were glad the whole agency thing was over and that they loved him. After that, he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door to see Ser-ket, Ripclaw, Shockwave, Soundwave, Bumblebee and Starscream.

"Hey Heatstriker, wanna go do something?" Bee asked.

Heatstriker smiled and nodded.

"Come on dude!" Starscream said.

"Can't waste any time." Soundwave said.

"This time we will have no worries." Shockwave said.

"It's good to have people like you around." Ser-ket said.

"I'm especially glad." Ripclaw chuckled.

Heatstriker was right behind them as they ran down the street. He and his parents made the right decision to move here, if it wasn't for them, he'd be a complete wreck. He lived through the painful times, he ended the painful times. And now, he was happy...silent, but happy...

_**Heatstriker: Silent Adventure**_

_**I thank you all for reading my latest OC story. I had fun writing Heatstriker's story and mabye one day he'll appear in another story. Don't know if he'll be mute though. Anyways...I hope you all enjoyed. KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
